That Was Easy
by swimgirl07
Summary: short one-shot I wrote in church, fairly amusing. no pairings. R&R please :D let me know if I should continue it...  sorry if there was any confusion, it was supposed to be humor, not poetry. silly me.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey all, this is just a funny little one-shot that I wrote today in church. Kept me and hpbrat2 entertained. **____** Special shout out to her for telling me to post it.**_

_**As for Taking A Stand, I promise I really am working on it, I am just a little stuck and way crazy busy with other things in life. I'm super sorry for the delay in updating, but I hope to get a chapter or two up over the Thanksgiving break.**_

_**Oh, and this is dedicated to the best science teacher I ever had, Mr. Orme, who used to do this to his students… Although he never slapped us. :D**_

NCIS Headquarters- Bullpen- 0430

Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo was exhausted. He'd been up all night doing paperwork from the last case, which, due to his typing skills, was still not finished. Looking at the time, he decided that he'd take a short nap and finish before anyone else got in later that day. Balling up a jacket, he laid his head down on his desk and was asleep within seconds.

0600

Officer Ziva David strolled into the bullpen precisely at 6:00 am, and was surprised to see that only Tony was already there, usually Gibbs was the only one awake and on time, although Tony was asleep, and only on time because he'd obviously spent the night. His head was on a stack of paperwork still needing to be completed, a jacket balled up behind his head. Smirking, Ziva decided to let him sleep just a bit longer. As fun as it would be to startle him, watching Gibbs wake him would be even more so.

0630

Huffing, Special Agent Timothy McGee rushed out of the elevator. His alarm clock had not gone off and he'd been running (literally) late ever since. Just as he was about to enter the bullpen, he felt a hand across his throat, and one around his arm, pulling him back.

"Quiet, McGee." The familiar accented voice whispered in his ear, the hands pushing his face into the bullpen, a finger pointing to a sleeping Dinozzo. The hand around his throat loosened and he stepped back to face Ziva. Seeing the evil smirk on her face, he first shuddered, and then understood. Nodding, he stealthily moved ever so slightly to get a better view of the show sure to come.

0635

Master of stealth, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched in amusement as Ziva manhandled McGee. Walking down the stairs from the Director's office, he circled around to the elevator, and walked into the bullpen. Looking at his team he appeared to notice Tony's sleeping self, made eye contact with an obviously excited Ziva (honestly, the woman might as well have been bouncing in her seat), and walked straight through, heading down to Abby's lab.

Ziva and McGee exchanged incredulous looks. No way. No way was Tony gonna get away with sleeping on the job, even if the job was as boring as paperwork. Shrugging, McGee decided he might as well get working, and began setting up for the day.

Two minutes later, a bouncing Goth and a typically stoic Gibbs wandered into the bullpen, Abby heading directly to Tony's desk, holding what looked like two giant buttons in her hands. Situating herself behind Tony, in the corner of the bullpen, holding the buttons about shoulder's width apart. Ziva and McGee watched in fascinated confusion as Gibbs grabbed the stapler off his desk and approached Tony, Ziva's grin growing with every step.

Holding the stapler in one hand and three fingers up on the other, he made eye contact with Abby and began counting down.

3…2…1…

The clatter of the stapler falling on the desk sufficiently woke Tony, who shot upright; his ear going directly between Abby's outstretched hands, just as her thumbs pressed down.

"That was easy!" rang through the bullpen, causing Tony to jump forward just enough for Gibbs to slap the back of his head.

"Have a nice nap Dinozzo?"


	2. AN: Farewell For Now

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to inform you that this profile will be abandoned in the next month.

I simply feel that I have outgrown it, I started this profile in high school, worlds away from where I am in my life currently. I feel I have changed in my preferences, in my writting style, etc, etc. I feel that it is time to say goodbye to this and hello to who I am now.

To all of you who have favorited/reviewed my works, THANK YOU. I seriously adore each and everyone of you, and want to let you knoe that your words of encouragement have actually helped me in this growing up process. So, again, thank you.

For those of you wondering what this means for my two unfinished stories, do not fear!, I WILL be continuing both stories, although they will be undergoing a rewritting process that will possibly change certain things. Once I've rewritten them, and got much more written than the few chapters I have now, I will be posting them under the same or similar titles under the username SlytherinBB07. I'd love it if I saw you all there.

Anyway, my lovely readers, I apologize if this is somehow upsetting, but I do feel that it is for the best, for me as a writer and as a person, and I hope that you understand.

For the last time,

SwimGirl07


End file.
